Untitled
by Whatevergal
Summary: Mello is sent to kill Teppei, but what happens when a finds a certain, cute obsessed redhead? He kidnaps her of course! I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"God, this bites!" Mello groaned as he furiously bit his chocolate bar in half.

The dumbass boss, Ross, had decided to send Mello, out of all the members of the mafia, to Hinamizawa, the hottest place on earth!

The cicada's never shut up.

The civilians here were too damn close.

And Mello's temper wasn't exactly the best.

His job was to find Teppei Hojo and kill him off. He owed Ross money and had tried a badger game on him.

Now, Mello sat on top of one of the many trash heaps in the junkyard with his gun, ready to kill Teppei.

Teppei had been seen heading this way last, but never returned. Striking Mello odd.

Through the normal smell of garbage, he smelled something he got used to living in the mafia…death.

Curious, the leather clad teen scuffled through the garbage piles before he realized the smell was coming from an old refrigerator that was near an old van.

His leather gloved hand ran over the fridge handle, and without hesitation, he yanked it open.

To find Teppei and Ritsuko's dead bodies. Mello was shocked beyond belief, making his jaw drop, and his chocolate bar to slip out of his hands.

Ritsuko looked to have been beaten with some kind of blunt object.

Then there was Teppei, who looked to have been struck in the head with some sort of sharp weapon.

"_Who the hell…did this? Was Teppei already on bad terms with another person that was able to get to him first?" _

Footsteps that were getting closer grabbed his attention. Shutting the door quietly, he slipped behind a pile of junk, safe from anyone's view.

His eyes widened when he saw a girl, no older than fifteen walk toward the fridge.

She had orange hair, blue eyes, and was wearing all black with pink latex gloves. In her gloved hands was a weapon with sharp teeth like edges on it.

_Wow, what's a girl like her doing with such a weapon? She's kinda hot though-SHUT UP, MELLO!_

He watched her open the fridge and drag the bodies onto the ground, then she began to cut them up with her weapon.

_Impressive chick. Better stop her though._

Mello pulled his gun out and stepped into her view, then aimed the gun at her head.

"Don't move."

The girl seemed startled and widened her eyes with fear. It was either by the gun or the fact that she was caught in her murder.

"Don't worry, I wont tell the cops. But you need to come with me."

The girl held up her weapon and ran at him, but he didn't shoot her, he sidestepped her and smacked the back of her head with his gun, knocking her unconscious, but he grabbed her before she hit the garbage on the ground.

_I think I'll take her back. She seems to be able to be useful…I mean, she wasn't afraid of me and she managed to kill of Teppei and that little whore of his._

He smirked and heaved her over his shoulder and began to walk toward his sleek black jeep on the bridge overlooking the dump. Placing her gently on the passenger seat, he shut and locked the door, then climbed in the jeep and checked his rearview mirror to see a few kids heading to the dump.

_Well, there's a few childhoods ruined. _

His foot slammed the gas as he drove off, but was still able to hear the kids screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello pulled up the Mafia's latest hideout. Two of the men who were standing guard smirked at them, especially when he pulled out the still unconscious girl.

"Wow Mello, never figured you liked women _that_ way."

The other one shook his head "I don't care about the chick, did you kill Teppei?"

Mello shook his head "No, the girl beat me to him. She was cutting up him _and_ Ritsuko's bodies when I found her."

The two looked at the girl dumbfounded, but Mello ignored them and walked into the hideout.

The girl began to droop slightly, so Mello moved her to where he could carry her bridal style, but it also required him to kick the door down to the main room where Ross and the other members of their mafia were at.

Ross smirked at Mello, but frowned when he saw the girl.

"What did you bring the chick for?"

Mello grinned and placed the girl on one of the sofas.

"She had already cut Teppei to pieces when I found her. I aimed a gun at her and she wasn't afraid, then she attacked me. I found it amusing."

Ross looked at the girl again "She's worth checking out. Just place her in one of the 'rooms' for now."

Mello grabbed the girl again and trudged to the basement.

The place was a mess, and every footstep alerted anyone nearby someone was coming.

Mello pushed his body against one of the doors and surveyed the room.

It had a small cot with a thin blanket. On the ceiling was a bare light bulb that was turned on by a small cord.

Sighing, he placed the girl on the cot, though when he pulled away, he found himself wanting to hold her again.

He looked at her outfit that he just now noticed was caked with dried blood.

_Probably from Teppei and Ritsuko._

Sighing, he looked around and shut the room's door and locked it, praying no one would walk in and get the wrong idea of what he was trying to do.

He placed his hands on her waist and lifted the dirty shirt over her head. Her bra was white with a little bit of lace.

He checked again and removed her shoes and pants.

Her underwear was the same color as her bra. Mello felt heat rush to his cheeks at the sight of the girl mostly unclothed.

_IGNORE HER!_

He screamed at himself and stomped out of the room, slamming and locking the door. He then threw her clothing down the hall.

XXX

_It's Dark._

_I feel Lost._

_It's so cold._

_Where am I?_

Rena groaned and squinted her eyes open and looked around. She had no idea where she was.

She shivered and finally looked down and saw she was only in her underwear!

Frantically she looked around and saw the thin blanket she was on and wrapped it around her shoulders.

_Where am I?!_

_How did I get here?!_

She tried to clear her head and tried to remember.

Then it hit her.

That boy who had aimed a gun at her. He had seen her chop up Teppei and Ritsuko.

Had _he _kidnapped her?

"I see you're awake."

She snapped her head toward the door and saw him. Now she could see him clearly, he was actually pretty cute.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Stop it, Rena!_

"Why did you bring me here?! Where am I?! What do you want with me?! Who are you?! LET ME GO?!"

The person looked at her and sighed, putting a chocolate bar between his teeth and taking a bite.

"First off, I am Mello. You are in Los Angeles, America. And no, I won't let you go."

Rena growled at Mello.

"Why did you undress me?!"

Mello smirked "You were covered with blood. And you're here because you killed my targets. I'm guessing Teppei tried a badger game on a family member of yours?"

Rena softened her gaze "Well…yes. My father. Ritsuko, under the name Rina acted as my father's girlfriend. I found out and killed her with a steel pipe. Then I tricked Teppei and stabbed him with a hatchet."

"That's precisely why I want you here."

"Hm?" She looked with curiosity.

"You see," He took another bite of the chocolate "even in a small town like Hinamizawa, you were able to cover your murder. Also, you weren't afraid of me. We need people like you in the mafia."

Rena turned her gaze to a scowl.

"_No! I want to go home! To Mion! To Shion! To Rika! Satoko! And Keichii! I don 't want to be here!" _

Mello walked up to her and grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the cot.

He glowered down at her "Listen you little bitch! You don't really have a choice here! You either join us! Or we kill you! What's your choice?!"

Rena felt tears prick her eyes.

Mello instantly felt guilty. **(Yes, guilty!)**

He let go of her wrists and got off her.

"Sorry, but that's just how it is. If you join us, then you'd be in no more danger from anyone else but us. You'd be my right hand man…erm…girl. You've got guts and skills, two things we need here. So, what do you choose?"

_Join them? Or die?_


End file.
